


Hot

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, aespa in the heat, just girlfriend things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: aespa in the heat.Originally posted on twitter. This is an edited version.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 45





	Hot

“Minjeong-ah, please,” Jimin begged, rubbing the back of her girlfriend, who was currently lying on top of her.

Though her sleep was often interrupted whenever the blonde moved too much, waking up to being cuddled was one of the best feelings in the world, just not when it was nearing thirty degrees Celsius.

Minjeong had a hand under Jimin’s shirt, a habit she started to pick up since she began to invade her sleeping place. She had her body mainly over Jimin’s left side, her leg sprawled over, locking Jimin in place. Being in that position meant that the older girl had only one hand to move, and she’s already used it to fling the blanket to the side to avoid any more heat touching her. With the sun rising, the heat only intensified.

Her hairline started to dampen, and sticky moisture became apparent on her cheek where Minjeong’s forehead was. She tried to move the blonde’s arm aside, but it only triggered a death grip on her shoulder. Her hand moves up to rub on Minjeong’s back again, then reaches higher to touch her face. She was already getting quite warm, and when her fingers reached to push the baby hairs away from her face, there was already a thin layer of sweat.

“Okay, Jimin, you can do this.” She mumbles to herself.

Jimin shifts her left arm to break it free from the dead weight that was starting to cut blood circulation on half her body, putting it on the back of Minjeong’s head to support her, while her right hand went to support her lower back. Clenching her abs and sucking in a deep breath, she forces a sit-up with her girlfriend’s sleeping body on top of hers.

It was quite an attempt as it had her shaking in the process. She feels a layer of heat wash over her, sweat starting to form on anything that came into contact with her skin. Before she could make another move, Minjeong makes a grumbling sound into her shirt.

“Where are we going?” She asks sleepily, eyes barely opening. “Lie back down.”

“I’m sorry, baby, it was getting hot. Don’t you feel it?” 

Minjeong shakes her head, then tilts it upwards. “Kiss.” 

It was a gentle command that Jimin could never resist. She leans down to give one peck and then pulls away to see a lazy smile on the blonde’s face.

“I’m hungry,” Minjeong announces, sliding off Jimin’s lap with ease. “I’ll make us breakfast.”

After watching her girlfriend disappear out the door, the older girl finally gets up from her bed, cringing slightly at the pins and needs that were on her thighs. She limps towards the window and slowly pulls the blinds up. Gradually, the sunlight enters, but its light beaming into the room was full force.

“Unnie,” she hears the other two whine.

Jimin turns to see that the sunlight was hitting Ningning and Aeri exactly on their faces at the top bunks. She quickly slides the screen window aside to move the glass behind then, then pulls it back shut. There was a gust of air that flew in, but it was quite warm to Jimin’s disappointment.

“It’s so bright, Unnie,” Ningning complained, shielding her eyes from the light with her blanket, then quickly disposing of it. “And it’s so hot!”

“Looks like summer’s here now,” Jimin says to no one in particular, wiping the sweat that dripped from her forehead.

The sleepy maknae had already wobbled down her bunk, and once her feet touched the floor, she immediately lifts her shirt over her head. Aeri, on the other hand, was still on her bed, her blanket falling over the edge, long limbs all spread out.

“C’mon, let’s get breakfast,” Jimin squeezes Aeri’s hand, the girl swats her away.

“I’ll be there in a few.”

Ningning had left the door wide open, but it didn't seem to help ventilate the room. After putting her hair up, Jimin joins her younger members outside.

It couldn’t be helped with the stove turned on; Minjeong was busy mixing in bowls into the frying pan. Ningning was in the living room with a sports bra on, furiously pressing down on the buttons of their air conditioner. 

“This can’t be the highest setting!” She whined, ultimately giving up to slide the balcony doors open.

Jimin huddles over to her girlfriend, peeking over her shoulder to see two frying pans on the stove, one had two pieces of bread, and the other had scrambled egg mixed with cabbage, carrot, and onion. There was a plate nearby with a sandwich already half-eaten.

“Anything I can do to help?” She asks, resting her chin lightly on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I’m just about to finish,” Minjeong flips the egg on its other side, “So why don’t you just sit there and look pretty for me?”

“If you say so,” Jimin moves the blonde hair aside to give a small kiss before sitting down at their dining table.

It doesn’t take long for Minjoeng to settle three plates down, and Aeri shuffles out of the room. The older girl makes a stop at the living room, seeing Ningning sprawled out on the floor, scowling at the ceiling. She pads her way over to the table and plops down on a chair, a desperate look on her face.

“Why don’t we have any fans in this place?” 

“Well, there’s this old wives’ tale about how fans end up killing you,” Minjeong says, squirting some ketchup into the remainder of her sandwich. 

“We’re told you aren’t supposed to leave it on the whole night with the windows closed.” Jimin finishes then turn to the living room. “Ning Yizhou, breakfast!” 

There was a whine in response, then Ningning makes an appearance, sluggishly making her way to the table.

“But that doesn’t mean that you can’t own a fan, right?” Aeri reasoned, fanning herself with her hand. “It’s like, twenty-seven degrees right now.”

“We could stop by IKEA to get one,” Minjeong suggested.

“There is no ‘we,’ Unnie, I am not going out there.” Ningning motions out to the window with an exasperated look. The sun was already high in the sky, and it covered the streets with yellow light.

“Same here.” Aeri runs a hand to her hair, tutting at how damp her scalp was getting. 

Minjeong looks over to the leader, who was busy stuffing her face with the sandwich. 

“What? You know I’m coming with you! It’s not like I let you go out on your own anyway.” 

“Okay then, I’m going to take a shower,” the blonde announces, “I’m starting to feel sticky.”

While Jimin waits for the bathroom to be vacant, she huddles over to her members, who were looking down on Aeri’s phone. They scrolled along google images of electric fans, arguing over which one they should buy.

“This one looks cute.”

“But it’s on the ground. How will it reach our bunk?”

“Get the standing kind, then.”

“How many are we getting?”

/////

Jimin scans her closet, trying to piece together an outfit that won’t give her a possible heatstroke. She decides on a cropped, black tank top and jean shorts, putting on two necklaces so she wouldn’t look too bland. Just as she clips on the mental chains, the door opens, and Minjeong slips inside the room, bringing along her coconut shampoo scent. She also had jean shorts on, and an oversized white shirt with a letter J embroidered on its breast pocket.

“Isn’t that my shirt?” The older girl teases with a smile.

“You mean our shirt?” Minjeong corrects, then frowns. “You’re not going out in that.”

“What’s wrong?” Jimin looks down on herself. “Looks fine to me.”

“Everybody is going to stare at you!” the blonde grumbled, motioning her hand up and down Jimin’s body.

“We’re only going to be out for a while.”

“But still!”

After Jimin refuses to budge with her shirt, they end up on a shuttle bus to the store. There weren’t any seats left, so they were forced to stand and hold on to the straphangers. Minjeong wasn’t very happy about it, many boys were looking Jimin’s way, and she wanted nothing more than to gouge out their eyeballs. When their bus comes to their stop, she possessively takes hold of Jimin’s exposed waist, giving death glares as they stepped out. 

Upon stepping inside the IKEA store, they sigh in relief. It's air conditioners were blasting out cold air making goosebumps rise on their arms. Minjeong immediately drags her to the makeshift rooms the store had set up. They marveled at the designs and sat down on numerous couches while enjoying the cold air. It wasn’t until Ningning sent a text that they remembered what their purpose was in the store.

“Should we buy one or two?” Jimin asks, scanning the aisles of different types of fans. When her girlfriend doesn’t answer, she gives her a light nudge. “Minjeong-ah?”

But the younger girl didn’t seem to be paying attention to the appliances, only to the male employees who brazenly scanned Jimin’s body. 

“I don’t care which one or how many you get, just pick already so we can go!” 

They ended up leaving with two fans, a tall standing fan that could face up to hit their members’ top bunks and on shorter tower fan for them at the bottom bunks. Thankfully, the bus that stopped for them was empty. They took the seat at the far back and placed their purchases by their feet. Because the bus was empty, other than the driver and themselves, of course, Minjeong could let her guard down, leaning into Jimin’s shoulder.

When their bus stopped at the right location, Minjeong complained about being thirsty. It was almost noon at that time, and it was sweltering. They decided on getting drinks, but Jimin wasn’t too happy with the café. 

“Minjeong-ssi, you’re here!” Jihoon greets with a bright smile, and then it falters upon seeing the older girl. “J-Jimin-ssi, welcome.”

It couldn’t be helped. Their stop was right outside their company building, with their dorm being only two blocks away, and the café was literally across the street. Jimin had accompanied Minjeong inside, for it was too hot to wait outside for fifteen minutes. However, they were out in less than ten. Jihoon didn’t have the time to chitchat with Jimin looming over Minjeong’s shoulder.

“What did you get for us?” 

Minjeong decided that she just wanted to share it with her girlfriend, so she ordered a large cup. She doesn’t answer, only putting the straw against Jimin’s lips.

“Hey, this is grapefruit!” Jimin exclaims, sipping in a mouthful of the black honey tea. “I’ve been craving for this!”

“I know, that’s why I got it.”

/////

By the time they were back in their dorm, they find their members sprawled on the living room floor, Aeri holding up a single hand-fan above them. They immediately unwrap their electric fans, which thankfully didn’t need to be assembled. They spent the rest of the day watching dramas on TV, the sun’s heat never subsiding. 

It wasn't until it was night time when the hot air finally went away. They moved their fans into their bedroom, setting up the fan’s timers for only an hour. It turns out that Aeri and Ningning did their research about those killer fans and wanted to be safe than sorry. 

“You do know that it’s the seniors who are warned about it, right?” Jimin chuckles, still turning the dial of the timer. 

“Ningning sleeps like a senior. We still need her for our comeback.” Aeri teases, making the maknae throw a pillow her way. 

“We can leave the window open with the screen.” 

“What if a burglar comes in during the night?” Ningning glances skeptically at the window.

“We’re on the seventh floor, and only an idiot would be dumb enough to climb this high.” Minjeong replies.

“Guys, please, can we sleep already?” Aeri cries out, tiredly. 

They shuffle into their beds, Minjeong saying that it would be too hot if she were to sleep with Jimin in hers, and the room falls quiet, save for the whirring of their fans. They enjoy the cool air that circulated in their room; Jimin could already hear Ningning snoring lightly. 

Just as her eyes fall heavy, she feels her bed dip and a hand crawling under her shirt, coconut shampoo scent invading her senses. 

“I thought it was going to be too hot?” she snorts, glancing down at the blonde by her side.

“Shut up.”


End file.
